I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved valve construction and more particularly to a two-piece valve which is opened and closed in response to relative axial slidable movement of the two parts of the valve.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search directed to the subject matter of this application uncovered the following prior art patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Nos. 234,735 1,958,429 1,423,418 2,859,932 1,716,802 3,219,278 1,842,869 3,823,716 ______________________________________
The advantages of the present invention over the prior art known to applicant is that it provides a relatively simple construction which is easily assembled and actuated and which provides a positive shut-off of flow therethrough in closed position and a relatively, free unobstructed flow therethrough when in open position.